Charlotte Linlin/Misc.
Major Battles *Charlotte Linlin vs. Jorl *Big Mom, Zeus, and Prometheus vs. Brook (Napoleon also fights Brook in the anime) *Big Mom, Charlotte Perospero, and Charlotte Katakuri vs. Capone Bege *Big Mom and Zeus vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Vinsmoke Sanji *Big Mom vs. Luffy *Big Mom and Zeus vs. Vinsmoke Judge *Big Mom vs. Vinsmoke Niji and Yonji (unseen in the manga) *Big Mom Pirates vs. Sanji Retrieval Team *Big Mom, Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon vs. Jinbe, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook Filler Battles *Charlotte Linlin vs. Marines Translation and Dub Issues Name Linlin's name was initially romanized as such in Chapter 829. However, in Chapter 868, it was romanized as "Rinrin" on her first wanted poster. This was fixed in Episode 838 of the anime adaptation. Epithet In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Linlin's epithet was romanized as Big Mom. However, in Chapter 610, her name was romanized as Big Mam. Later, in Chapter 651, her name was again romanized by Oda as "Big Mom" when Sanji was fantasizing about her appearance. In Chapter 930, her name reappears as "Big Mam" in her crew's name, while the sail of the Queen Mama Chanter in the same chapter have "Big Mom" written across it like previous appearances. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' Trivia *When Tamago stated that the sweets-loving Big Mom was a female pirate, Sanji imagined her as an attractive redhead. *She shares her name with the real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry, although in their case Charlotte is their given name. *Big Mom is the youngest person known to have captained a pirate crew, having led the Big Mom Pirates since she was “6 years old”. *While the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land as a whole, seem heavily inspired by fairy tales and fantasy fiction, Big Mom in particular shares traits with several characters from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland novel: **The Queen of Hearts with their extreme selfishness, short tempers, their similar appearances (obese, bulbous nose and a very wide grin), abnormal size, and the way they dress. They both also have the tendency to order the decapitation of others. **The Hatter with their obsession with tea parties. **The Duchess with their insane mood swings, oversized head, ugly face, and treating their children, and anyone else they see as subservient to them, in ways convenient only for themselves. *During Big Mom's rampage through Sweet City due to craving croquembouche, she climbed a tower, roared, and waved her other hand in rage, similar to the famous actions of King Kong. *Big Mom shares some similarities with Boa Hancock. **They are both the only female members of their respective groups (Yonko and Shichibukai). **They are both the only females known to possess Haoshoku Haki. **They both wield unique living weapons (Zeus/Prometheus/Napoleon and Salome). **They are also recognized as the rulers of their own country (Queen of Totto Land and Empress of Amazon Lily). **They were both considered "goods" in the Underworld slave trade. However while Hancock was sold to the World Noble, Linlin was saved by Carmel's disappearance. **They both suffer from unique Sicknesses (blinding food craving rages and Love Sickness) **They both have Devil Fruits that are connected to their target's emotional state (fear and lust) **They both already had high bounties at just the start of their pirating career. **They were both defeated by Luffy in a way that he did not actually defeat them (Luffy unintentionally made Hancock fall in love for him, while Linlin's status as a Yonko was diminished due to Luffy’s actions towards her). *Linlin was first issued a bounty at the age of “six”, making her the youngest known individual to ever have a bounty placed on their head. The second youngest is Nico Robin who gained her first bounty as an eight-year-old. **She is the first Yonko to have had their past bounty revealed. *Charlotte Linlin is similar to the Mermaid Princess, Shirahoshi as... **Both are based off of fairy tale figures (Linlin with the Queen of Hearts/Mad Hatter/Duchess and Shirahoshi with The Little Mermaid/Rapunzel). **Both are much larger than the average person, even as young children. **Both have royal statuses (Big Mom is the queen of Totto Land and Shirahoshi is the princess of Ryugu Kingdom). **Both are extremely powerful and important figures to the world (Big Mom is one of the Yonko while Shirahoshi is the current form of the Ancient Weapon, Poseidon). **Both can produce powerful screams if brought to severe trauma. **Both wish to carry the dreams of harmony between species from their maternal figures: ***Shirahoshi wants to live up to her mother, Queen Otohime's ideals of breaking the cycle of hatred between fish-men/merfolk and humans, even going as far as to keep the identity of her mother's true murderer a secret for many years. ***Charlotte Linlin wants to fullfill the dream of Mother Carmel to create a nation where all races can live in harmony, though Carmel was actually a child trafficker whose "dream" was a lie. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Линлин/Прочее es:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin Category:Character Subpages